villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stone Generals
The Stone Generals are four immortal ancient generals with bodies made of stone who are the primary antagonists of the 2007 movie TMNT, and siblings of Max Winters. History In 1000 B.C., over 3000 years ago, the South American warrior king Yaotl (today known as Max Winters) and his siblings Gato, Serpiente, Mono and Aguila, led his army and fought by side together with the singular goal: to conquer al the kingdoms of the known world. Their "brotherhood" have learned of a special constellation called the Stars of Kicaan, which aligned every three thousand years to open a portal to another dimension. Yaotl had managed to retrieve the devices used to attract the portal's energy, and timed the release of the portal with their attack on an enormous and powerful city by the name of Xalica within the ancient land of Pexmac with the alignment of the stars. The warlord becomes immortal from the power of the opened vortex, but his four generals are turned to stone by that same energy unfortunately. The portal releases 13 immortal monsters of unknown species that destroy Yaotl's army as well as his enemies within the now destroyed land of Xalica. Three thousand years later, Yaotl sought to rid himself of the immortality, going by the name Max Winters, and found his brothers and sister to get the 13 monsters that were released years ago, and managed to get 12 of the beasts. However, Aguila started to suspect that their brother was going to get rid of them to keep the immortality for himself, not realizing that, once the monsters were sent back, Winter's immortality would be lifted as well. But then, it turned out that Winters was trying to get rid of the immortality, to redeem himself for the damage he and his siblings had done. But the siblings believed he had gone soft and weak, and still thought they should keep their immortality and continue their conquest to take over the world. Eventually, they were sucked into the vortex with the monsters, and became human again. The Stone Generals are excellent in battle as its seen in the begining of the movie. During the hunt for the 13 monsters they take the monsters down fats and easy by themselves while the Foot take the beating for them. All of their eyes are glowing red and on their chest you can see a madellan thats glowing red which might by their hearts but its unknown where Max Winter got them from. The Stone Warriors movie fats in battle even though they are now made of stone. Their in no other version of Ninja Turtles but Tmnt. Four Stone Generals *General Aguila *General Gato *General Mono *General Serpiente Gallery Trivia *Aguila, Serpiente, Mono, and Gato are Spanish for "Eagle", "Snake", "Monkey", and "Cat", respectively. *In the chidlren's book The Legend of Yaotl which is the novelization that is loosely based on Yaotl's backstory prior to the events of TMNT, there was an ancient shaman named Siba-Noor who enraged that her beloved homeland of Pexmac including her home of Xalica was destroyed, cursed Yaotl and his generals with the spells that made them immortal but turned the generals to stone. She was also name-dropped in an exposition by Winters in the junior novelization of the film and was never mentioned nor seen in the entire movie. Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Military Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Traitor Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammerer Category:Siblings Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Power Hungry Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Organization Category:Teams Category:Hegemony Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Villains